particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Marxist Solipsist Party
The Revolutionary Marxist Solipsist Party was founded by Libertarian-minded Marxists in 2932 from various pressure groups to be found around the country. Ideology Marxist Solipsism, the official doctrine of the RMS, is a philosophy based on the writings of various social researchers from around Ikradon who believed that Marxist philosophy was the most likely way to solve problems in Ikradon. provided that it is propoerly understood. They rejected the possibility of a political vanguard party in favour of attempting to allow the working classes to take up a leadership role in their own struggle. They also rejected the notion that class consciousness could be understood as a historical category: rather, they argued that while consciousness is formed by social factors the interpretation of these factors is a matter for individuals. The RMS is a predominantly libertarian group, believing that, while society is primarily determined by social factors, people often want to be left alone to interpret it as they will. History The RMS incorporated itself as a political party late in 2932, and was not prepared to fight the election. Party members campaigned passionately in all regions, but with limited money, and no expertise. For the first two elections, the RMS won no seats and won few votes outside of its core supporters. Most of the party's experience campaigning came from helping with the Dark Templar Presidential campaign. In the 2937 election, the Revolutionary Marxist Solipsist Party fought its most enthusiastic campaign yet, in the hope of electing gaining its first seat, however, as the campaign progressed, it became obvious that the party was able to target a great number of seats through Ikradon. Many voters turned away from the mainstream parties, opting instead for the RMS and the newly reformed People's Liberation Front. This meant that the RMS found itself as the largest party, having gained 157 seats. After the shock had worn off, Thom Cromwell requested the support of all the left wing parties in Ikradon to form a united government. This government, however, lacked experience and policies, and was widely regarded as unsuccessful. After his first term of office Thom Cromwell's popularity was low and in 2939 the party lost half of its seats, and lost the presidential election to the Progressive Central Democrats. However, as most of the parties could not agree to work together. Thom Cromwell's government continued to survive as an unpopular lame duck government Until it was replaced by a coalition. In 2943, Samantha Kallisti took over as leader of the party, and pushed forward a wide range of reforms, such as campaigning for budget increases to the Space Program and the plan to provide a budget for grants to encourage households in Ikradon to grow their own food. However, in the 2944 election, the party was unable to significantly increase their vote share. In succeeding elections the Leftist League did progressively worse until 2953, when the USA and the RMS both approached the SLD about joining governmnet. The Leftist League collapsed when Dark Templar refused this deal, leading to a goverrnment comprising of the Communist Freedom Party, the RMS, SLD and USA. In 2968 The Socialist-Communist coalition separated due to a resurgent Leftist League which contained the Synarchists. However, members of the RMS were never happy with this arrangement due to the totalitarian nature of the government and the threat of war against the will of a large proportion of the Soviet. In 2970 The Dark Templar attempted to push through a bill to legalise slavery, which was too much for many RMS supporters. In 2971 the Politburo was forced to resign, and Sarah Jane Smith took over as party leader. The new party organisation cancelled the alliance with the Dark Templar and Synarchists in favour of a new socialist-communist alliance. People Thom Cromwell Born in 2896, Thom Cromwell served as party leader between 2932 and 2943. Prior to this he was a best selling author and political theorist. Between 2937 and 2941 he served as head of government, although he is widely thought of as unsuccessful in this role. He is still Chairperson the party's politburo. Samantha Kallisti Born in 2898, Samantha began her career as a climate scientist. She became associated with the RMS in its formative years and headed up the Dazlon branch of the party. She has served as Minister of Science and Technology since 2937, and as party leader since 2943.